Three Nights
by Rosey88heart
Summary: Atem's father has given him a rare opportunity to find his own bride. Planned three part story for Yami Yugi's birthday.
1. First Nigh: Meeting

The heat was unbearable even for this time of the year. Living in the great land of Egypt most would be used to it, but this heat tested the people's limits. By a reliable source the heat was said to last for three days. An order by the king commanded all manual labor to halt till the danger of the heat pass so not to lose many lives. The market was to be open only from dust till the later hours of the night. So, not to lose customers the merchants of the market decided to make it a festive affair with the approval of the palace. The palace was also busy preparing for another festive occasion. The birthday of the young prince.

Even though the king was not feeling well he wanted to make this celebration a special one. Something told him that this would be the last year he would spend with his only child. He had been raising his son to take his place from the moment the boy took his first step. The boy was his pride and his joy. The king felt confident that he was ready, so after the prince's birthday he would start the transfer of power.

As the king looked out at his vast kingdom he thanked the gods that he was able to live so long. He would have wanted to see more of his son's growth, but not even the power of the seven dark objects he had brought into this world would keep him from moving on to the next life. Just as his mind wondered to the items a woman walked onto the balcony and bow to her king.

"You called for me, my King?"

"Yes." He said not looking at the young priestess. "I want to know about my son's future. You and I both know that this will be my last year as Pharaoh. I know that I should not ask for information on this subject, but there is one thing I want to know."

"And what is that, my King?"

The man sighed and turned to the woman and asked not as a king but as a devoted father, "Will my son know love?"

The woman's eyes widen but kept her head bowed. A smile threated to show on her lips as she replied to the kind king, "I will use my necklace and see if I can answer." Putting her hands to her millennium item she called on its power. She searched and searched till at last she stopped.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but I do not see anything in the young Prince's future. Its all clouded in mystery."

"I see. Thank You Isis. That will be all." The king then turned away as the priestess bow and left.

While the woman walked she thought over the little bit her necklace did show her. Dark times would fall the moment the prince was crown and there would be no time for such a luxury. No one else knew that the good king's time was soon coming to an end. The news came to her in a dream one night and the next day she informed his majesty that he would soon receive information that would send him into an illness then killing him. The Pharaoh ordered her to stay silent and to tell no one fearing that interfering with the event would bring disaster not only to his people but to his beloved son.

As Isis walked to her chambers she thought about the king and his late wife. She had died when the Prince was just a small boy, but Isis had heard many stories of how the King had loved her. Many agreed that he was lucky to have found one woman that he showered unconditionally with his love. In a royal marriage there was no need for something as frivolous as love. But the king had that and now wished it for his son. Isis walked passed her private room and continued to her sanctuary. She nodded to a few guards and was pleased to find that the room with her fire pit was empty. Hastily she closed the door and then called on the one being that could help with her predicament. Before the fire her eyes closed as her head bowed and prayed.

The fire continued its normal dance as the woman prayed with all her heart for the wish her king had for his son. The red-orange flames lowered then beamed a white light that flickered as a majestic voice was heard, "I hear you my child. You wish to know if the future Pharaoh will know love."

"Yes." Isis said as she kept her head bowed and eyes closed in a sign of respect. "I am sorry to trouble you with such a question, but my vision is clouded. It is the only thing my Pharaoh has asked about his son's destiny and I want to give him an answer before he passes."

The voice then laughed saying, "The future is being kept from you for a reason dear girl. Your Pharaoh has committed a crime that he will soon be made aware of and his son is to pay the price."

"What crime? My Pharaoh has done nothing but keep his land safe. He is good and kind." Isis asked carefully.

"You will know in due time. As the answer to your wish, I see no such pleasure for him. A pity really. Such a kind and handsome boy." Isis's body shook slightly at the news. How sad the Pharaoh will be if he heard the news of his son's happiness. But she noticed how the great goddess she called on sounded sympathetic in her word about the prince.

"Oh, great goddess Hathor, you who have brought joy and love to our land, please give the young Prince a chance at such a gift. Let him give and receive love. If he must pay for his father's mistake for which he had no control over let him have this one pleasure."

The voice remained quiet for some time then said, "It is true that Atem is not at fault for his father's crime and I can see that he will not be like the past Pharaohs before him. The others have gone too far in their punishment of Aknamkanon. I will aide you in your request."

"Thank you oh great one!" The priestess bent forward to place her head on the ground.

"And for your devotion to your future Pharaoh and creators, I will see that your soul will move on to help Atem in his impending quest. Now, Isis, this is what I want you to do..."

Xxx

The young prince was busy in the palace's record room working hard on his studies. He was thankful that the heat was not so brutal in the large room. His red eyes scanned over the rolls of papyrus that explained the different relationships of the noble houses. His father's most trusted adviser insisted that he needed to concentrate on knowing the history of every noble house in the kingdom. While he knew that this was important for political reasons, he also knew that there was another motive. The scrolls with families that had daughters of marrying age happened to be on the top of the pile. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he pushed the page away from him to give his eyes a break.

Living a mostly shelter life he knew nothing about courting a girl or had the time to desire a girl's affection. He was training to become the next Pharaoh and to carry on his father's wishes of peace and prosperity. Once, when he was ten he had asked his father about who he would marry. His uncle, who had overheard his question, had merely laughed and told him not to worry about such things. He then explained that his father and his council would find someone worthy for him. And that was it. Or so he thought. Shimon, his father's closest advisor came to him two weeks ago informing him that his father wished for him to choose who his wife would be. If he couldn't find someone in one-years' time, then a bride would be chosen for him.

He was shock when he was told that he would have the chance to pick his own bride. In truth, he wished that his father would do what his uncle had said and just pick someone for him on his next birthday. The royal council was not pleased with the idea but in the end gave in. Atem lean back in his seat as he stared up at the stone ceiling. He eyes closed as he thought about this odd arrangement when the one girl he did know came bursting into the room.

"Dear gods, its hot out there!" She cried out as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Hello, Mana." Atem said dryly not moving from his position. He inwardly smiled knowing that she was skipping out on her lessons again to see him. She was one of his few friends he had in his life. The girl huffed as she walked to the table and saw the mountains of scrolls that surrounded her childhood friend.

"What's all this!" She grabbed the scroll Atem was looking at earlier and gave a light giggle. "Oh, I see, you're studying the candidates. Let's see," the girl began peeking at all the scrolls and began to make new piles. The prince glanced at her and his eyes widen at the growing pile behind his friend's back. He watched her scan another page and tossed it behind her.

"Mana! What are you doing! I haven't read all of those yet!" He panicked and walked around to pulled out the ones he was sure he hadn't seen.

"I'm saving you the trouble by getting rid of all the duds." Mana shrugged as she tossed another scroll over her shoulder. Atem caught it asking amusingly, "And how do you know that these are, as you say, "duds". You never met any of these girls."

"True, but I heard about them. You should know Atem that the best information on these people comes from the servants. No way I'm letting you get hitch to a brat!" The boy smiled at his friend as he set down the scrolls in his arms in the reject pile. He walked around to the table and saw two more smaller piles.

"What are those?"

Manna pointed to one pile with ten scrolls and said "These are the maybe's. Girls that come from families I don't know anything about or sound okay. And this pile here are the ones that come highly recommended."

"By who?" Atem chuckled as he picked up the scrolls.

"By the servants and slaves and even a few of the upper class." Atem shook his head with a laugh then noticed that there were only three family scrolls in the pile. When Mana had finished the number stayed the same in the recommended pile. Proudly she wiped her hands saying, "There, that should make things easier for you."

"But there still fifteen girls. How am I supposed to choose from them?"

"Well," Mana said as she sat on the table, "You have a year, right? So just spend some time with each of them starting with those three till you find one that you like."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I don't know what I like in a girl. You're the only one that I know."

Mana was about to say something when the door opened once more. Her eyes widen, and she hopped off the table and kneeled on one knee. Atem knew that there was only one person she would do that for and followed her lead.

"Rise my son." Said the king's firm voice.

"Father, what brings you here?" Atem looked up at him as he stood. The king looked around at the piles of scrolls and then spotted the young apprentice.

"Mana, you may rise as well."

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." She stood up but did not look into his eyes. The king then turned to his son and said, "I wanted to see what progress you were making in learning the different houses that help govern our land. It seems that you have made a system."

"Well, I-"

"Please your majesty, I sorted out the family's scrolls to help the prince choose a bride."

"I see." The king picked up a few of the scrolls on the ground and looked them over. Then he went to the table and saw the two piles. Atem and Mana watched nervously as he looked at all the name of the recommended and the maybes. When he was finished, he looked over at Mana with a kind eye saying, "You are going to make a fine addition to my son's court one day. I whole heartily agree with the families you picked out. Particularly," He held up one of the three and handed it to his son, "this one is a good choice, but again I want you to choose for yourself, my son."

"Thank you, father." Atem said lightly as Mana beamed at her praise.

"Do not worry my son. I'm sure you will make the right choice and if not, you have people who will look after you." The king said as he motioned to Mana. "Now, why don't we put those scrolls away before the scribes see the mess that was made with them."

Xxx

Atem looked at the name of the girl that was written down on the scroll his father had handed him. Mana suggested inviting all fifteen girls to his birthday celebration, so he could at least see what they look like and get to know them a bit. His father agreed with the suggestion and send her off with the scrolls in hand to Shimon. When she had gone Atem realized that he still had the scroll in his hand.

"Come my son, lets walk together. I'm sure Shimon will come looking for me when Mana gives him the news." He said with a laugh.

The halls were flooded with a dry heat, but Atem was trained not to show any discomfort. After all, the people were having the worst of it. As they walked they passed by a court yard with a small garden. Atem looked at the place and remember vaguely how his mother liked to play with him here. He wished he could remember more about her. All the servants loved talking about how wonderful she was and how his father had loved her. His eye's glanced at his father's back as he thought about the stories he was told.

"Father?" He asked out loud as they walked. "Why do you want me to choose my own wife? You didn't pick yours and you were happy with my mother."

The king stopped walking and Atem nearly ran into him. He watched as his father's head turned to look at the garden. "My dear son, I was fortunate that your mother and I got along. Not every King is so lucky." He then turned to look at the boy. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed. His son had taken on many of his mother's lovely features. The red eyes and tricolor hair, even her small size.

"I want to give you the chance to experience the kind of relationship I had with your mother. You and I both know that the only thing that matters once you are married is to produce an heir. It helps if the girl has connections with other lands or resources but it's not necessary. To the court all that will matter is keeping this bloodline going."

Atem looked down at the ground as the words settled in his mind. "I see." He then felt his father's strong arms around him. Pulling him in a loving embrace. "Do not worry Atem. I was given word that you will find your own happiness."

Atem was shocked at first at the sudden physical affection, then slowly put his arms around his father. He would be turning eighteen in four days but to his father he still felt like Atem was eight.

"Thank you, father." He said in a low whisper. The man squeezed his child and replied, "You welcome."

"Your majesty!" The moment of bonding was broken when a shorter man with grey hair came huffing up to the royals. Mana was close behind the enrage man. "Your Majesty! I understand that you wish for the young Prince to pick out his own wife but to only invite fifteen of the fifty families of our great nation would be an insult. Plus, there is no way to guarantee that they can all make it on such short notice."

"Good point Shimon," The King said standing tall, "we will send invites to all the families, but I will make a special request to the fathers of the fifteen to meet with me privately after the celebration is finished. To those who cannot make it I will request a special audience with me at a later date. Would that be alright?"

"I suppose that will do." The old man nodded in satisfaction. With another crisis avoided the man bowed then turn to collect the scrolls from Mana. Atem stepped forward and handed over the one he was holding. "Thank you, Shimon."

"Of course, my Prince. This is why I serve you and your family." He chuckled heartily.

"Shimon, I would like the invitation to that family to be the first to be sent out as soon as possible." The Pharaoh motioned to the scroll.

"It will be done." The man bowed once more then turning to leave he spotted another person walking towards them. "Hello Mahad." He said briskly as he walked passed him. Mana jumped and tried to hide behind Atem when she heard his name, but knew it was pointless when his eye fell on her. He said nothing to her as he walked but something in his eye told her that she was going to be punished later for skipping out at the end of her lesson.

"Master Shimon." He greeted. He then bowed to the royals and said, "My Pharaoh, you sent for me?"

"Yes, I know that you are busy, but I wanted to ask a favor of you. I would like you to go in incognito and take my son out of the palace to enjoy the night market. Mana, I wish for you to go as well. No one is to know about this, understood?"

The three stared at the king in a shock silence. Atem couldn't believe that his father was requesting that he leave the palace and at night. He was excited at the idea of seeing the festivities, but it also concerned him that his father was being so lenient with him. Mahad was shocked that the Pharaoh would send out his only heir out of the palace with only him to guard. Mana was just happy to be included.

"As you wish my Pharaoh."

Xxx

"Can you believe we are doing this!"

"Mana keep your voice down!"

"Come on Master, we already made it outside the palace without getting caught. There's no way anyone will recognize us." The girl pouted. "No one knows who we are outside the palace."

The young man sighed and said, "It is not you or I that the people will recognize." He looked down at the cloaked boy that he was in charge of protecting. If the other members of the council ever found out what he was doing he be would charge for endangering the future of the throne. Why would the King put his son at such a risk? The night guard was tripled at the market to help keep the people safe, but that would just make it harder not to get spotted.

Atem looked up at his favorite guardian and said softly "I'm sorry, Mahad. My father shouldn't be putting you in this situation. Not when you are going to be tested to become a priest for the sacred counsel. I have no idea what he is thinking. Maybe it would be better to go back."

"No, my Prince, your father made it clear that he wanted you to see the night market. I will keep you safe." Mahad said gently.

"You know," Mana said lightly as she put a finger to her bottom lip, "we probably shouldn't refer to him as prince if we don't want to get caught. Also, what if we changed his appearance a bit. If you ask me that cloak just brings more attention to him."

Mahad stopped walking making the others halt in their step. He turned with a smile at his young apprentice and said with a proud voice, "Your right Mana. I'm glad to see you are using your head more." The girl puffed out her cheeks as Atem covered his mouth to laugh. Mahad then spotted a closed alley and pulled the two inside. Pushing back the hood of the cloak he stopped to think about what to change.

"Let me do it! I know just what to do!" Manna said pushing her master aside. Atem was about to ask her if she was sure when she whipped out her wand from her bag and cried "Presto!"

There was a huge cloud of purple smoke making all of them cough. "Oops." Mana said sheepishly as she waved away the smoke.

"My Prince! Are you alright!" Mahad waved his hand and said a few words to make the smoke disappeared. When the smoke cleared both the master and his apprentice gawked at Atem's new appearance.

"Is everything okay?" He asked nervously. His eyes where no longer a ruby red but a royal purple. The color of his hair change to all black, but the style of his hair stayed the same. The most shocking change was his skin which was a pure alabaster color.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Mana cheered as Mahad shoved her aside. "Are you hurt?"

Atem looked down at his hands and shook his head. He looked up at the two and smiled brightly, "I'm fine. This should help keep my identity a secret. Thank you, Mana."

"Your welcome! Now, let's go to that market!"

Xxx

"Isis are you sure that this will work?"

"Yes, my king. The goddess Hathor has chosen someone for your son. They will meet in the market and they will both fall in love on their own will."

The great king turned to his priestess and replied, "Thank you."

Xxx

The market was livelier than Atem thought it would be. Every morning he could hear the people when he would sneak to the front gates to take a peek over the walls. But now he was here among them. This was the first time he had stepped out on foot without his father's procession to carry him. This was freedom.

He stared at all the lanterns that burned to light the streets and shops. All around him he could hear music, chatter and laughter. His guardian kept having to hold him back in fear that he would lose the prince in the crowd. A few times Atem would bump into people and would apologize to them before moving on. One was even a guard, but not a single person knew who he was. To them he looked like the son of a wealthy family.

"Please be careful, my lord." Mahad said after apologizing to the guard. "Since no one knows who you are they will not move aside."

"You're right, isn't it wonderful Mahad." Atem said brightly. He then held up a small bag of dates saying, "Here Mahad, have one."

"Where did you get those?" Mahad asked worried that he could be poisoned.

"From that woman over there." Atem pointed to an old woman with snow white hair. "She gave them to me. I tried paying her, but she insisted on giving them to me." Mahad was about to say something when Mana ran up to him with her own bag. "Hey! Look at what I got!" she then popped a date in her mouth making the soon to be priest gasp.

"Mana! You need to be more careful. What if the dates were poisoned?" He hissed in a low voice. She gave him a blank looked then gulped down the treat saying, "But those kids look fine."

The man looked over and saw a small group of children surrounding the woman who was cackling at their excitement. The woman then spotted the man staring and held up a bag saying, "Don't be shy young man! I have plenty to go around."

"No thank you." He replied then escorted the prince away before she drew anymore attention to them. Mana huffed and followed them down a street filled with more people and shops.

"You need to relax. Atem is here to enjoy himself. Besides, we are here to watch over him."

"True as that may be, we must be on our guard." The two went back and forth not paying attention to the lines of people crossing in front of them. Atem tuned out his two friends as he walked further into to the crowded market.

Though none of the people knew who he was they still gravitated to him. Merchants called out sweetly to him to come look at their items. Young flower girls kept offering him a free flower and women would call out to the handsome boy asking him to join them for a cool drink. Atem would blush and kindly decline their offers. He was so engulfed with the life around him that he failed to notice that he had lost his friends. When he did, he decide it best not to walk further into the market. He spotted a stage and decide to wait over by it so that he wouldn't be in the way.

There were two dancers entertaining the crowd, but he didn't feel like watching. He had seen his share of dancers at the palace. Instead, he watched the people in the market. As future Pharaoh he would one day be in charge of protecting their lively hood. Maybe his father sent him out here as a lesson to know his people?

As he watched he spotted a small child in dirty clothes standing by herself looking around. She wasn't begging, but he could see that she was hungry by the way her eyes looked at the food stall across from her. He checked his pockets to see if he could give her a coin to buy something but then remember that Mana had the money. He pulled out the bag of dates and figured it was better than nothing and walked up to the small child and saw that it was a girl. The poor creature's eyes widen when she saw this good looking stranger walking up to her. She didn't know why she bow but she did when he stopped in front of her. Atem hesitated at this action, but figure that she was just afraid.

"Here." He said kindly. "I'm afraid this is all I have on me but they're very good." The girl lifted her head and took the bag from him. She peeked inside then looked back up him with a toothy smile.

"Thank you, my lord."

Atem smiled back at her and was about to leave when he heard a voice called out "Nanu!" He was about to step away when the girl latched on to his arm with one hand and began waving with the other. "I'm here" she called out. She then looked up at the boy saying, "Please my lord, wait a moment. I want you to meet my friend."

"Your friend?" He repeated then saw who she was talking about. A girl around his age who looked to be from a family of wealth walked towards them with a smile. She wore a light brown cloak to cover her finely made clothes that peek out as she moved. Her ebony hair was braided back showing off her golden earrings. In her arms she was carrying a sack. Behind her was another young girl who was most likely her handmaiden.

"Her name is Maye my lord." The girl said when she saw the boy staring at the young lady. Atem swallowed nervously as she came closer. 'What if she figures out who I am? I never seen her before, but the name sounds familiar.'

He was about to leave when the girl appeared next to him. She looked at him for a moment then turn to the girl saying, "I'm sorry for making you wait Nanu. Here is this week's food for your family." She showed the bag to the girl then asked, "How is your family getting along? And why are your clothes dirty?"

"I was sent to work today my lady." The girl replied looking down at her feet. "With father gone I have to do my share to help my family."

Atem looked down at the girl who was still holding his hand. She looked no more than seven. What work could she possibly be doing?

"Where are you working?" He asked before Maye did. She looked at him with surprise then looked back at Nanu.

Nanu breathed and said, "In the clay district. I help stir the clay with my feet." Both Atem's and Maye's eyes widen at this. It was better than other jobs, but the work was hard.

"Eshe?"

"Yes, my lady" The young woman said.

"Do you know of any good families that need a kitchen girl?" The girl thought for only a minute when she replied, "One comes to mind. I have a friend I can speak to."

"Can you do it tonight?"

"I would need to leave right now."

"Alright," She then turned to Atem and asked, "Are you busy my lord?"

"What?" He then looked at Eshe arms and saw that she was carrying more bags. He then looked at Maye and shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Then, would you assist me. There are others I want to visit." Her eyes pleaded with him to say yes. Atem noticed how beautiful they looked, a warm brown color surrounded by full black lashes. He failed to say anything and ended up just nodding. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"My lady, this is hardly proper! I can't leave you alone with a man." Eshe scolded her. Maye was just about to say something when Nanu piped up saying, "I'll help escort Lady Maye!" The three looked down at the girl who stared up at them eagerly. "I can help protect her honor."

Maye laugh as Atem's face redden slightly. The girl puffed out her cheeks saying, "I can! Please, let me help. Lady Maye is always helping me."

"Alright child!" Eshe cried. "You can take my place for now." She then knelt to her level and whispered in her ear. "Besides, I don't think the young lord is looking to seduce our lady."

"Why not!" the girl cried. She snapped her head to Atem and demanded, "Don't you think Lady Maye is pretty?"

Atem stammer to say anything as Maye giggled then said, "Nanu, please, he is helping us after all. Now, let's get going."

Xxx

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Mahad and Mana walked hurriedly down the street following a golden line. The moment they lost sight of Atem Mahad performed a tracking spell that Mana had never seen before.

"Don't worry we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten too far." Just as she said that she saw the prince and pointed him out. "Look! there he is!"

Mahad let out a breath of relief and was about to called out to him when Mana stopped him. "Wait!"

"Mana what are you doing! I have to keep the Prince safe."

"But look at who he is with!" Mahad looked again and saw the young girl standing in front of Atem laughing at something the small child was saying. The words brought a blush to the prince's face.

"That girl is really pretty. She looks like a noble girl. Why don't we watch from a distance?"

"Mana! That's hardly proper! The Prince shouldn't be alone with a girl yet."

"Oh! And what am I!" Mana huffed crossing her arms. Mahad was taken back and said, "You know what I mean!"

Mana rolled her eyes saying, "We'll be right here and it's not like Atem is the type to be lose with a girl. Besides, that little girl is with them."

"She is too young to be counted as an escort." Mahad was about to walk over to them when Mana grabbed on to his hand.

"Please master, please. Just for a little while. This could help Atem find a wife."

The man sighed and ended up caving to the girl when he spotted tears in her eyes. What a low blow.

Xxx  
"Now, let's get going."

Esha nodded then handed the bags to Atem and left. Nanu took Maye's hand and the two started walking. Atem caught sight of Mana and Mahad. The two motioned for him to go on.

"Are you coming?" Maye asked looking over her shoulder at him. Atem nodded and started to walk next her and asked, "Where are we going with these bags?"

Maye squeezed Nanu's hand as she looked down fondly at her saying, "I've known Nanu's family for a long time. Her grandfather used to work in our stables till the day he died. The family was doing okay till her father died in a work accident. I couldn't just leave them to starve so I started sneaking out. Of course, their neighbors heard what I was doing and ask me for help whenever they are low on food."

"But you always helped us before that my lady." Nanu said cheerfully. She then looked over at Atem saying, "She's my street's special secret so don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He replied with a smile. She smiled back then turned away. She didn't know why, but she liked him and it wasn't because of the dates. There was a kindness to him that was rare among the wealthy. 'He would make a good husband for Lady Maye.' She thought to herself.

"Nanu, Esha isn't her to scold you. Remember."

"Oh, right! Maye." The girl then turned up to Atem and asked, "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh!" He was so busy worried that people would recognize him that he forgot to come up with a different name.

"It's alright if you don't want to give it." Maye said quickly, "You're in incognito too right? I understand." He stopped walking making the others stop as well. He stared into Maye's eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Her eyes widen then narrowed at him wondering if he was going to turn her in to her father.

"I wish I could give you my name, but I'm not supposed to be out here. And I would hate to miss lead you or get you into trouble." Atem explained hoping that they wouldn't abandon him for hiding who he was. Maye let go of Nanu's hand then stood before him with a serious look on her face. Atem swallowed as he waited for her to dismiss him. She then bowed making not only him nervous but the two magicians who were watching. Did she find him out?!

"Thank you, I never had someone be so frank with me. And I'm sorry if I was cold with you earlier. I was not sure if I could trust you." She then stood up making Atem gasp. Her smile was so beautiful. It lit her whole face and brought a glow to her cheeks. His heart started to do flip after flip as he breathed out. What was this feeling? Was this what his father wanted him to find?

"My lord are you alright?" Atem blinked when he realized that Maye was speaking to him. He stared at her trying to answer but the blasted words wouldn't come out. Maye took his hand and began pulling him. He followed her as his mind raced to work again. He felt her push him down to a seat and asked for a cup of water. Atem watched her as emotion after emotion past over her face. She then turned her head to him and cupped his face with her soft hand. She said something about his cheek being warm. She was right it felt warm, but in a good way.

Nanu put a hand over her mouth to suppress a fit of giggles from bursting from her lips. She knew that nothing was wrong with him. She had seen this behavior before. In the market, in the streets, even where her grandfather used to work. She saw a woman rushing to her lady with a cup of water from the tea stand they happen to stop in front of. The woman looked over at the child and gave her a wink. They were both in on it. And it was not only them, a few of the other patrons watched with an amused eye.

"My lord, please drink." Maye begged as she kneeled down to offer him the cup. Atem looked down at her blinking as the cup was shoved in his face. Frowning he put his hand over it and push it down. It was in the way of the lovely view. It was not what he wanted. Maye gave him a questioning look then gasped as she felt his lips on hers. The spectators whooped and whistled at the bold move. Rich or poor, they were all the same when it came to passion.

"Seems that's the drink he was looking for my lady." The woman cooed.

Nanu let the giggles flow out as Maye closed her eyes and kissed him back. His lips felt so soft on hers and he tasted like dates. She didn't know a thing about him, yet here she was kissing a total stranger. Gods, it felt great. Atem gave a low moaned as her lips moved against his. This was his first kiss and it was happening for all to see. For someone who was so private he couldn't care less. She was going to be his. Waves of electricity flooded Atem's body at the thought as he attempted to pull her closer to him. Atem didn't want it to stop. He wanted the feeling to keep on going but the sound of a throat clearing made him open his eyes and slowly pull back. He knew that sound. He glanced up and saw Mahad staring down at him with a disapproving look. Mana stood right next to her master grinning at the pair.

"My lord, it's late and we should be going."

Atem licked his lips to savor the taste the girl had left on them. He took a deep breath to cool the heat the burned in his core. Then said in a frim voice, "Not till we help Lady Maye. I promised to help her, and you know I keep my word." He was going to make this night last as long as he could.

Mahad didn't what him to make this anymore difficult so he nodded saying, "Very well. Mana quick grinning like that or your face will freeze and help carry the bags."

"Right!" she shook her head then grab a few of the bags on the ground as Mahad grab the rest. she spotted the girl and said, "Hi! I'm Mana."

"Nanu." the girl replied cheerfully picking up her own bag. Atem stood and the three began walking. Mahad follow from between the boy and girl. He was so focused on them that he didn't hear Mana and Nanu exchange secrets on the pair in whispers.

Mana and Nanu agreed that the pair were a match and something needed to be done.

xxx


	2. Second Night: Courting

Two days had passed since that fateful night. The palace staff was in an up roar over the behavior of the prince. He had been acting oddly. He was not as focus in his lessons and ate very little. At every opportunity he would hide away for hours. Naturally, every healer and guardian were determined to get a chance to be noticed and be the one to cure the prince of his problem. This only drove him away more.

Atem decided to hide in the garden that his mother loved. Everything that grew in it was something she chose or something she planted herself. Bushes of jasmine, roses, and hibiscus all grew with little care in the garden. In the middle grew one single gigantic tree that tie everything together. A lilac tree. The fragrance of the different flowers would have been over powering if it weren't for the open air that spread out the scents. It was in the tree that Atem took refuge to get away from the all the healers and staff that were convince that something was wrong with him.

There was nothing wrong with him. He was just... he was just feeling tired. He had spent the last two days looking for the girl he had met in every registry they had in the palace, but there was no noble girl by the name Maye. If she wasn't a from a higher birth them who was she and can he still court her? Will if it came to that he'll just have to think of something, but first he needed to find her.

He leaned back against the tree and stared up at the sky through the purple petals of the flowers. The heat was even worse today though the sun had passed its highest point in the sky. Not even the wind blew a cooling breeze, but the heat had nothing on the emotions that laid within him. That kiss. He couldn't stop thinking of it. Atem licked his bottom lip as he thought about how she tasted. His teeth bit down when he remembered her smile and how she looked when she worried for him. It made him happy that she cared about him even though she didn't even know who he was the night he met her.

Atem froze as he heard a group of people running down below in the corridors calling his name. It was unlike him not to answer. He didn't like for people to worry themselves about him, but he wanted to be alone. Not a single one thought of entering the garden. They were scared to since it was his mothers place. He smirked as he watched them stop and call around without once bothering to turn their heads his way. The tree only gave so much cover. They would have at least seen his legs. Giving up, the group moved on. 'Oh well.' he sighed, noting that he would have to apologize later.

XXX

"My King, please listen to us. It's clear that this affair with the Prince choosing his own wife is too much of a strain on him." Aknadin stated with other parts of the counsel agreeing with him.

"For goodness sake, the young Prince is just having an off day or two. With this unbearable heat I don't blame him." Shimon interjected.

"I agree with Master Shimon," Isis added calmly, "Prince Atem has always worked very hard and he is taking this matter very seriously."

"Indeed," Shada nodded, "he has even come up with a way to select a proper wife. I'm sure this will pass."

Akenon grinded his teeth at the remarks the three were making. His foolish brother was always too soft when it came to his son. This was the future of the kingdom they were talking about. Not just anyone should be married into the bloodline. He turned his head to his own flesh and blood who said nothing and looked disinterested on the topic.

It should be his son's place to lead this country not Atem's. Seto took things more seriously than that pampered brat. "Priest Seto," He said calmly, hoping that he could say something to get the Pharaoh to change his mind, "is there anything you wish to add?"

The man turned his cold blue eyes to his master then looked up at the king and merely said, "I believe what Master Shimon said is right. It's too hot. We should be worrying how the citizens are doing and not how the Prince is day dreaming for the first time in his life." Aknadin shoulders slumped as his son sided with the others. If he only knew what he could be! "However," Seto continued, "if this starts to impede on his duties then we can have this discussion again."

The King nodded proudly at the four that he picked for the sacred court. They will all be loyal to his son. "Well said Priest Seto." The king said as he looked down at him from his throne. "He is right about the citizens. Today is supposed to be the last of this unnatural heat. I want scouts sent out to make sure that all manual labor has continued to stop. And I want to increase the rations of water from our supply house. Priest Seto and Priest Shada, can I count on you two to see that these orders are carried out Thoroughly."

"Of course, my King." They both said bowing to him.

"Then that should conclude for now." The king dismissed the court and watched them leave as a servant hurriedly approached him. The king motioned for him to come closer, so the others wouldn't hear. Aknadin eyes narrowed as he watched in suspicion. He will have to speak to that servant later.

xxx

"Ha! There you are!" Atem jolted and nearly fell from his perch as Mana climbed up onto a nearby limb. "You know everyone is looking for you. You shouldn't hide like that."

"Sorry," he said guiltily as he repositioned himself, "I just needed some time to think."

"About Maye?" Mana grinned at her friends flushed face when he heard her name. "That Nanu girl she was with gave me a bunch of info on her."

"Really! I couldn't talk to her since Mahad kept watch over us. I tried yesterday looking for her in the all of the noble family scrolls but none of them have a daughter named Maye." Atem was relieved that Mana had manage to find out more about her.

"That's because Maye is not her real name."

"It's not!" He cried, making Mana laugh.

"Of course not! That's what the people call her, so her father doesn't find out that she sneaks out of her house."

"So, who is she?" He asked eagerly hoping that he could find a away to meet with her again.

Mana felt bad that she couldn't say anymore to him. When they got home that night both her and Mahad where confronted by the king. Mahad told him everything and forced Mana to spill what she found out from Nanu. Turned out that the girl happened to be one of the selected families invited to the birthday celebration. The only problem was that she was currently being courted by two other noble men. The king had immediately invited her family to tonight's dinner to give Atem a chance at courting her. Mana was given strict instructions not to say a word since his father wanted it to be a surprise.

"Sorry," she said looking down, "I can't tell you. Just know that you'll see her again." Atem wanted to ask her more but understood that if Mana was willing to hold back information that there must have been a good reason.

Mana glanced back up at him and said, "Come on, we should let the others know that you're okay."

Xxx

The heat of the day lingered in the air even as the sun sank in the sky. Atem was busy getting ready for dinner when someone knocked on the door. He called out for them to enter as he fixed the crown on his head. When they came in without a word he turned to see who it was.

"Mana!" He smiled at her, "What are you doing here?" He then saw that she was upset about something. He was about to ask her what was wrong but was cut off.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you more about Maye in the garden. I wasn't supposed to tell you more because it was supposed to be a surprise. I don't know why it happen! It's so unfair!" Atem stepped forward as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mana what's wrong?" He gripped her by her shoulders and moved her to sit on the bed.

Mana sniffed and said, "You know how your father invited some guest to dinner?" Atem nodded as he offered her a handkerchief. Mana took it and blew her nose loudly making the him chuckle in his mind. "Well, your father found out about Maye and invited her and her father to the palace, so you could see her again before your birthday."

Atem felt his legs go weak when he heard that he would be seeing Maye again. He would get a chance to know who she is. "That's great! But Mana, why are you crying so hard? Isn't this a good thing?"

"Oh Atem, I don't know how it happen, but Maye's father found out about her secret, and ended up giving her away!" This time the strength really left his legs as he fell to his knees. He stared at Mana as she wiped away tears and asked with a hollowed voice, "What do you mean give her away?"

"I mean, she's getting married the day after tomorrow." No, that can't be. He had just met her. How could all this happen in a single day. Atem shook is head and got to his feet and walked out of the room. But not before putting a hand on Mana's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

As he walked he found his father standing by himself looking out a window. His face was stern as he stared at nothing. He turned his head and his features went unchanged when he saw his son. "I am guessing that Mana told you what had happen."

"Yes. Is it really true. Is May- is she getting married." Atem asked as his fist tighten. His father didn't look away from his son saying, "Yes. In order to protect her honor her father arranged a marriage for her."

"To protect her honor?" Atem repeated not understanding.

"She was reported being seen late at night without an escort engaging with an unknow man."

"Engaging! It was just a kiss." Atem shouted out then blinked when he realized what he admitted to.

"You know as well as I that a father has a right to protect their daughters. There is nothing I can do." He turned away and walked down the hall as Atem looked away not wanting his father to see tears in his eyes. How could such a simple act ruin his chance at happiness?

"Come my son, our guests are waiting." His father said stopping for a moment then started again. Atem wiped his eyes and took a deep breath and followed his father's steps.

In that moment he hated himself, not for the kiss, but for feeling that there was nothing he could do. Was that it? Was he going to give up on her so easily? He looked up and saw that they were almost to the dining room. His red eyes glanced at his father as a thought occurred to him.

"Father, if it were my mother would you give up on her?" The King smiled broadly at the question but did not stop or turn around to his son. But he couldn't hold back the laugh in his voice when he said, "Not a chance!" He sighed then stopped just shy of the doorway. He halted his son then turn slightly to him adding, "As I said my son, there is nothing I can do, but maybe you can think of something." He tilted his head to the room making Atem peek over.

There she was, sitting at the table. Her black hair fell around her shoulder and her face was done up with make-up that was not as heavy as most noble girls liked to have it. Even the jewelry she wore was not flashy like the other women at the table. In his opinion, she didn't need all that anyways, she was already a perfect jewel.

"I didn't think she was still coming." Atem said as he stared at her while she listened to the other guest talk.

"Her father owns a lot of the land where we raise our sheep and harvest our crops. What kind of Pharaoh would I be if I didn't congratulate his daughter on her engagement." Atem frowned at the last word. His father chuckled saying, "Not to worry my son. The intended is not here. Notice the seating arrangement."

Atem looked up at his father then back at the table. His eyes widen when he noticed that they were seated to the top of the table. The space on her right that was empty was his seat.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting."

Xxx

The young girl smiled lightly while making idle chatter with the others at the table. While she liked talking to new people she was having a rough day. An anonymous note sent to her father had told him about the affair in the market and threw her in the first marriage offer made to him. Her father would have kept her home had he not already confirmed with the Pharaoh that he would bring his family to the palace that same day. Her mother was furious when she found out what he did, claiming that the Pharaoh may have wanted their daughter for his son. Being the proud man that he was he refused to break off the engagement, unless there was proof that that was the case.

The girl scoffed at the idea that the Prince would be interested in her. She was just one of many of the noble girls that he could choose from to be his wife. He had never met her before. The Pharaoh was probably just being kind to her father for working so hard. Even if the prince did want her she couldn't help but think of the boy from the market.

'What was he doing right now?' she wondered. She sighed and push the pointless question out of her mind. She never got his name and she would most likely never see him again. At least Nanu will be okay with the new job to help her family. The poor dear was going on to Esha that the boy was the Prince in disguise.

"His Royal Majesty Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Prince Atem."

The whole table stood as the pair walked in. The girl's eyes widen as she noted how handsome the prince was. His red eyes glanced to hers and she looked away, embarrassed in how she was staring at him. Suddenly, she felt a little light headed as something told her that she had seen him somewhere before. What Nanu was saying couldn't be true! There was no way. His entire appearance was different, and yet…

"Thank you all for joining me and my son. I look forward to spending the evening with you." The king then walked to the girl and her father and said, "I am glad that you can make it my friend. And I see that you have brought your lovely wife and daughter. I hope you can honor my son by letting him sit next to her."

"Oh! My Pharaoh, the honor would be mine." The old man gushed as Atem stepped forward to her. The girl bowed saying, "Good evening, my Prince."

"Good evening. What is your name?" he asked smoothly.

"Aziza, my Prince." She said as she tried not to blush at the way he was looking at her.

"Aziza." He repeated. "What a beautiful name." The girl smiled at him and thanked him in in a shy voice.

Xxx

Atem found it nearly impossible to eat. Mainly because he was so nervous sitting so close to the girl he admired. He didn't know what to say or do. His father was busy talking to the other guest at the table and her father and mother where busy chatting as well. No one appeared to be paying them any mind. He glanced over at her and noticed that she was not eating very much as well.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked in a low voice so not to draw the attention of others at the table. The girl froze for a moment then said, "Oh, no. I guess I'm just thinking of someone."

"Someone?" Atem had a mini panic in his head when she then said, "A friend. You see, I will be leaving the city soon and I'm just worried about them."

"Did Nanu not get the job?" He asked without thinking. The girl snapped her head to him and asked in a low whisper "How do you know about Nanu?"

Atem cursed to himself remembering that she didn't know that it was him that night. He opened his mouth to say something then said, "My friend Mana told me about a girl named Nanu. I believe she met her at the night market two nights ago."

Aziza remember a girl introducing herself as Mana to Nanu, but that still didn't explain how he knew Nanu was connected to her. "But how do you know that I know her?" She asked with a stern voice forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. Atem's mind race to come up with an answer. He didn't want to give himself away since he didn't know how she would react.

She stared at him patiently waiting for an answer, as she thought more about what Nanu said. Was it really him that she met in the market? Or was he the anonymous person that send that note to her father. Nanu was in tears saying that she told Mana her real name and that maybe someone over heard her. Then she remembered how the boy said he couldn't give her his name and that he wasn't supposed to be in the market.

Atem saw her face soften and knew that she had figured him out. "You're him, the boy I met in the market." She said lightly. Atem blushed and nodded to her. Aziza felt her breath leave her and sway in her seat. The chatter stopped as they saw Atem holding the girl as she fainted.

Xxx

"Please, forgive me my Pharaoh. I have no idea what came over my daughter." Aziza father said putting his head to the ground. His wife came into the room and fell to her knees as well when she saw her husband's action.

"There is no need for that. I'm sure she was just tired from the heat of the day." The king waved off then telling them to rise. The man nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure that was it. I just hope her fiancé will not be embarrassed by this spectacle."

Atem turned to man and stepped towards him, "Sir, if I may, how serious are you about this marriage?" The man stiffed at the question as his wife rushed to his side.

"The contract has not been signed just yet, my Prince." He said carefully as his wife squeezed his arm slightly.

"Then, may I have your permission to court her?" Atem asked making Aziza's mother gasp. The two looked ready to faint themselves. The old man shook his head to get his mind working and said sadly, "My Prince there is something you should know. My daughter may not be a suitable match for you. That is why I am rushing to marry her off. I'm sorry, but I do not want to ruin your good name."

Atem looked over at his father. The king looked down at him and said nothing. He swallowed and understood that if he wanted her he would need to fight for her on his own. The small room they were in only contained the five of them so none of the priest or higher noble would see what he would do next. Aziza's mother nearly cried out when her husband grabbed on to her arm. The future Pharaoh was kneeling to them. His father watched with a pleased look in his eye.

"My Prince! Please! There is no need! If you want her that badly-"

"I wish to apologize to you for tainting your daughters honor, as I was the boy she was with. Please allow me to make amends by courting your daughter to be my wife."

The father struggled to say something as a mix feeling welled inside him. His wife nudged his arm making him look at her then back down at the prince. He gulped then said, "My Prince, I give you my blessing to court my daughter."

xxx

Aziza woke up as a small breeze waft into the room. She sat up fast when she saw that she was not in her own room. Where was she? The last thing she remember was sitting at the table talking to the prince. She gasped when she remembered what he revealed to her. He was the boy from the market! He kissed her in front of all those people and she kissed him back!

She got out of the bed and walked to the door of her room. There was no way she could go back to sleep now so she might as well take a small walk to clear her mind. The moon was out and lit a path for her as she walked through the halls, stopping every few steps to check her surroundings so not to get lost. A light floral scent tickled her nose and she change her direction to follow it. A garden would be the perfect place to sort out her thoughts.

As she walked she wondered if the prince knew that she was already engaged to be married the day of his birthday. She frowned and wonder if it made any difference who she would marry since she didn't know either of them. The kiss was sweet, but she didn't even know if she liked the prince enough to want to marry him. Not that it would be her choice if he managed to convince her father to break the engagement. She breathed in the sweet air as she turned the corner to see a small garden with a tall tree blooming with purple flowers.

She smiled and enter the garden without noticing that someone was watching her. All the flowers looked so pretty in the moonlight that she promised herself to come back to see how it was in the daytime. She headed to the tree in the middle to get a better look at the flowers. However, when she got closer she saw that someone was sitting in one of the branches.

"Hello?" She called out. The person moved, and she stepped back when she heard them climbing down the tree. She turned to leave when a voice called out, "Wait! Please don't go!"

Aziza glanced over her shoulder and saw Atem jumping down from mid trunk. He turned around and gave her a small smile asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thank you. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I'll leave." She said with a short bow.

"You're not, please stay. I've been wanting to see you again." He said walking to her. She held up her hand and said, "Please, stop. Don't come any closer. I shouldn't be alone with you here."

"But why?" Aziza felt bad when she saw the hurt look in his eye, but she didn't want to give in to him. She had enough pride not to throw herself at him just because he was the Prince of Egypt and a great kisser.

"Because, I'm going to be married soon." She replied looking away from him. Atem blinked guessing that she didn't know that that plan had changed. Then a horrible idea entered his head. "Do you love the man your engaged to?"

"Love?" She nearly laughed at the question. "I don't even know who he is."

"But I heard that you were already being courted by two other men."

He knew about that? He really was interested in her. "Your highness, they court my father, not me." She scoffed. She held her hands behind her back and asked slyly, "Why are you so interested?"

Atem blushed as he ran his fingers through his tricolor hair. "I'm asking because I couldn't stop thinking about you since that night. I even got your father's blessing to court you. So, for now your marriage is postponed." He felt a little smug at that last part. Aziza could see his smugness and decide to tease him a bit.

"Oh, and do I have a choice in the matter." Atem's smile dropped and he said hurriedly, "Of course! Please understand that I wouldn't want to force you to marry me. If you want me then I'll happily be yours. If not, I will quietly withdraw."

"Quietly?" She repeated with a quirked brow.

"Well, maybe not too quietly." He grinned at her, as she looked down to giggle. He then took a deep breath and asked, "Aziza, will you let me court you?" She looked back up him and thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." Aziza replied with a smile and began walking closer to him. Atem could feel himself going light headed as she came closer. He badly wanted to hold and kiss her again. But he watched as she walked pass him and stood looking up at the tree. "It's so beautiful here."

Atem also looked up at the tree and said, "It was my mother's. When I was little she would bring me here to play."

"Are all the flowers here her favorites?" Aziza asked, feeling him move next to her.

"Yes, everything here is something she picked. I've been think of her a lot lately, so I come here to hide from the staff."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I won't tell anyone. I know what its like when you hide to get away." They looked at each other for a moment till she turned back to the tree saying, "Your highness I"

"Atem."

"Huh?" she glanced over at him and met his eyes.

"Aziza, I'm going to be courting you. You should call me by my name." He said gently.

"Oh, right. Atem," she said testing his name on her tongue. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. You were so honest with me and I was not brave enough to give you my real name."

"There's no need. I understand why you had to do it. Even though it was difficult to find you at first, I would have found you eventually. I'm glad Mana knew who you were before I did something drastic."

"Drastic?" Aziza laughed, "Drastic how?"

Atem smirked at her saying, "Sneaking out to look for you. Mana would have helped me too. She likes you."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that. I hope I get to know your friend more too." Atem reached for her hand and Aziza let her fingers intertwine with his. She forced down a blush as he came closer to her. Atem swallowed down a lump as he said in a steady voice, "Aziza, I want you to understand that I am serious about you having a choice in this relationship. I want us to grow to love each other. So, speak your mind with me and I promise to listen with sincerity. And I promise to keep you safe."

"Atem." Aziza's eyes shined with happiness as her hand rested over his heart. Atem held onto it and bent his head towards her face. She looked too beautiful not to kiss in that moment. The girl felt her eyes fluttering as his lips came closer to her. He then stopped just as they were about to touch and whispered to her, "Aziza."

"Yes." She breathed back.

"Will it be alright if I kiss you again."

"Yes."

Aziza's eyes fully closed as his lips pressed against hers hungrily. She let herself get lost in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked a hand up into his hair making him moan into her mouth. When they finally broke apart for air Atem held her close to him, enjoying the time alone before he would have to let her go back to her room.

Xxx

"Well, that worked out better then expected." Mana said as she swung her feet from a balcony.

"Yes, I'm glad her father was so forgiving and understanding." Isis commented as she watched with a smile at the two lovers.

"I highly doubt he'll be so understanding if he saw them now." Mahad added, his face flushed with embarrassment for watching such public displays of affection.

"Leave them be Mahad."

"Yeah, besides she's going to be his wife one day." Mana said with pride. The three stood watch over the couple till at last they had to part ways.

xxx


	3. Third Night: Happy Birthday Atem!

Aziza watch with amusement as the other girls threw themselves at Atem every chance they got. She thought it was cute how flustered he got with all the cooing compliments, batting lashes and grabby hands. Every girl was doing their best to seduce him into a courtship. The poor dears didn't know he was already spoken for. As the brunet sipped her wine she heard a low growl next to her. It was coming from the only other girl not trying to catch her love's eye.

"Will they watch where their putting their hands! Their supposed to be more sophisticated than that! He's their future Pharaoh for crying out loud!"

"Mana, calm down. They're just trying their best, so their family doesn't complain when he eventually turns them down." Aziza said as she laughed at how worked up Mana was getting.

"How can you be so calm! Aren't you jealous?"

Aziza scoffed at the word saying bluntly, "Atem is already courting me, so why should I be jealous?" She waved at him when he looked her way with worried eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, then motion for him to pay attention to a pretty girl who was busy pressing her bosom to his arm as she spoke to him.

"Besides," she sighed as another girl pressed her chest against his back, "it's better that he lets them all down gently. It's not like they are all going to go away. One day they may be the wives of nobles that Atem will have to work with. Best for him not to get on their bad side before he's even Pharaoh."

"Well put Lady Aziza." Priest Shimon said as he walked up behind her. "I'm glad that you understand."

"Even so the apprentice is right," Priest Seto dryly as he came up from the other side of Mana. "Their acting disgracefully the way their pawing at him like some cheap jewelry."

"It's just one night. After this Atem said he would announce our courting officially tomorrow." Aziza explained as a very sexual creature flaunted her way over to Atem.

"Just one night." She gulped down a large sip of wine. The girl had a lot of swing in her hip and hip in her swing.

"Oh my." Shimon said has he watched said hips.

Seto whistled and Aziza said "Indeed." than whistled herself. Mana snarled and was about to march over and give the girl a piece of her mind when Mahad grabbed her by the collar of her dress and dragged her back.

"Can we please do something about these girls. It's supposed to be his birthday celebration. I feel like we would have been better off throwing the Prince in a harem." Mahad said morbidly.

Both Aziza and Seto covered their mouths to laugh as Shimon scolded Mahad saying, "Please be careful what you say. Their fathers might hear!" Still Mahad was not wrong, mused Aziza she watched the voluptuous girl pressed herself against Atem's side making him turn a deep red. She then whispered something in his ear making the blush deeper.

"Who is that sinful creature." The group bowed quickly as the King came up to them. Aziza spoke up saying, "Dalilah, her father deals with imports, my King."

"Oh yes, I remember now." The king said as he watched the girl run her hand down his son's chest stopping just above his waist. He frowned and said, "You know Aziza, it would be highly suspicious if you don't make any attempts at flirting with my son."

"But Priest Aknadin said that I shouldn't interfere." Just as she said that the girl somehow hugged Atem's face to her busty chest. "On second thought Your Majesty, maybe I should flirt just a little." She handed her cup to Shimon and Mana shouted "Yeah! Hurry up and save him before he suffocates in her chest fat!" She was about to let out a string of slurs when Mahad covered her mouth and walked her out of the room.

Atem never felt so violated in his life. What would he give for a chance to escape all their harassments. The worse part for him was that his beloved would be watching from afar. She said that it would be fine, and that it would be rude not to give the girls a chance to woo him, since they all accepted his invitations on such short notice. But this was a bit much. He managed to pull away from the overly curvy girl's chest when he heard a sweet voice call out to him.

"My Prince are you alright?" He turned and saw his beloved blushing at him innocently with her hands behind her back. The girl on his arm huffed at her saying, "He's just overwhelmed by my charm, isn't that right, my Prince." Atem struggled to say something to Dalilah when Aziza ignored the girl's words and pressed herself against his side. She reached up and turned his face back to hers. Atem swore that his heart had stopped when he saw the heat in her brown eyes

"My Prince," She breathed as she batted her eyes at him, "would you like to walk with me to cool your head." She then put a hand to his cheek as she said in a low moan, "You feel so hot." Atem gulped then nodded at her as he forgot about the girl tugging at his arm to look at her. Aziza smiled seductively and took his hand to lead him outside. The girl named Dalilah was about to say something when Shada came up to tell her that her father was looking for her.

The King and the group parted so the pair could pass into the garden. A group of girls was heading their way when the king signal to Shimon to end the event.

"Thank you, ladies, for joining the Prince on his birthday. I'm sure you made his night."

Xxx

"I hope I never have to go through that again!" Atem said as he pulled his head out of a nearby fountain. Aziza laughed as he shook the water out of his hair. "Whose idea was this!"

"Mana's, but you endorse it." Aziza said playfully as she sat down on the fountains edge. He groaned as he sat next to her asking, "Would you have been like that had we not met before."

"Hmm." The girl mused as she looked up at the starry night, "Probably, Seto is an interesting person." Atem snapped his head to her with a glare and splash a little water at her making her laugh loudly. "I'm kidding Atem. Of course, I would have to do something to get your attention even for a little bit."

Atem still was not satisfied with her answer asking, "And if I didn't pay you any attention?"

"Atem please, it was just a joke. Besides," She scooted closer to him and rubbed her shoulder with his, "I'm cleverer then them."

"Oh." He said as he put a hand around her waist. "And what would you have done differently."

Aziza smiled and said, "Simple, I would have waited out here. Your guardians would have to let you have a breather, so if I waited long enough I would have a chance to talked to you alone."

"And if I didn't succumb to you." Atem asked as he lean in closer to her face. The girl leaned in close to him and just as they were inches apart she said, "Well, there was that one noble," Atem kissed her hard before she could finish her sentence. Aziza kissed him back eagerly, but a playful smile still tugged at her lips. He growled and nipped at her neck to make her gasp.

"Atem!" she cried but was cut off as he kissed her again and slipped in his tongue into her mouth. Aziza moan and moved her own with his. When they finally stop to breathe Atem brought her head to his and said panting, "Please, don't ever leave me."

Aziza smiled at him and kissed his cheek saying, "I never will, my love." She then gave him a chase kiss on his lips and said softly, "Happy birthday Atem."

xxx


End file.
